


Of Stardust and Heat

by SevenOceansOfInk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Microphilia, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Soul Absorbtion, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOceansOfInk/pseuds/SevenOceansOfInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam makes love to her supernatural servant and caretaker, the shoggoth Arasih, and delves deeper into her lover than she could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stardust and Heat

The world twisted, shifted, blurred; Miriam thought she had been sitting up, kneeling on her knees and shins atop her bedding, but now she wasn’t quite as sure. Light and color whirled around her, but somehow the dizziness felt… exhilarating. Such tumbling would normally turn her stomach; she could hardly even sit stop one of the painted ponies at the amusement faire that came through town each spring without fearing she would lose whatever sweets she’d consumed earlier in the day in a bout of sickness.

Somehow, though, what she now felt left her at ease. Especially once she felt the pressure of Arasih’s hands against her back.

She blinked, letting her eyes refocus. Her maid’s face resolved itself, sharpening back into view even as its features turned wet like watercolor and shifted. Mahogany skin turned violet; eyes as light as sand turned black with irises as brilliant as gold. Her hair seemed to become more liquid, stands of it running down into beads at their ends, which began to glow as they drifted outward, away from her face.

Something heavy pressed against her belly. She gasped, and looked down, and blushed as Arasih’s thumb - almost as thick as her waist - traced a slow circle on her skin. “I shrank?” The question was more wondering aloud, though, than something pointed directly at her companion.

Arasih smiled, flipping a lock of black, curling hair away from Miriam’s face. “In a sense.” The woman’s words were slow, leisurely; like the thick, heavy pour of chocolate upon ice cream. “The intricacies of it would be too confusing to explain, and would take away from the intimacy of the moment.”

The shoggoth’s hand carried her upward. Miriam leaned up onto her elbows, drinking in the sight of her companion. A bright, amber-colored gem rested between her breasts, set into her sternum, a small sun that pulsed and ebbed in what she could only assume was the analogue of a heartbeat. Eddies and curls of myriad shades of purples and blues and black swirled beneath her skin, flecked with lights like stars. Below her hips, her body spread out, losing human shape as it spilled into myriad tendrils that draped across the bed and down onto the floor. Her hair did much the same, spilling down her back, streams that shifted, rose, fell like fingers of smoke.

Her own nakedness made her blush; she felt like some small animal, cradled as she was in the other woman’s hands. She felt like she was floating on night sky; she turned onto her side, tracing her fingers across the surface of Arasih’s skin, connecting from light to light. Dark brown hair draped over her shoulder and spilled over her maid’s palm, fanning out over the curve of heavy breasts and onto the otherworldly surface beneath her.

Breath like a warm breeze rolled over her side, her hips. She turned and looked up into Arasih’s eyes, her cheeks warming as the other woman gazed tenderly upon her. “I wish,” Arasih said, her voice musical and strange in its tones, “to bring you into myself.”

“Into?” Miriam drew a hand to her chest. “How do you mean?”

Upward she went again, her maid’s face drawing closer. Before Miriam’s eyes, the woman’s mouth opened, dark violet lips parting, revealing the ever-shifting galaxy of color within. Arasih’s tongue slid outward, descending, meeting her side; its tip traced the contour of her hip and waist and side. Breath rushed into her lungs, and shock raced through her muscles. The heat that poured forth from her partner’s mouth, through the muscle that moved over her body, made her feel as liquid as Arasih’s skin.

The top of the shoggoth’s tongue molded to the shape of her back, making its way up her spine, to her shoulders, before easing its way back down again. She followed it with every muscle, shifting to press as tightly to its hot surface as she could manage. When it wrapped around her bottom, pushing one leg upward, she gasped at the ease with which it moved her. As it pushed against her skin, spreading her open, its edge easing through the folds of her sex, she draped the length of her leg around its mass. And as it rode upward, over the crest of clitoris, tip sinking into her mound before descending again, she reached downward, fingers groping for the tongue exploring her, heart beating against her ribs.

“Into me,” Arasih breathed; something in Miriam shivered, from the tongue making love to her, from the eeriness of the voice that sounded clear despite her mouth being occupied. “Drawn into my mouth, and then downward…”

Fear began to creep into the edges of her consciousness. She looked down the length of her body, to the open void of Arasih’s mouth, and could no longer tell if the rush of her pulse was from the pleasure saturating her flesh, or the terror of falling irretrievably into the maw looming so near to her. “You want to eat me?” she said, voice struggling against the rasp of her breath.

“I have no need to eat.” The tongue retracted, hands beneath Miriam shifting, turning her onto her back. She moaned, fingers reaching for the muscle withdrawing from her before sinking heavily onto Arasih’s palm. “I…” She paused, eyes closing, face seeming to go blank for just a moment. “It is too difficult to explain in your words. But I must share it with you.”

Miriam breathed deep, letting the air that filled her lungs push back the terror creeping over her. She looked upward at Arasih’s face, at her lips; her fear subsided, receding like a tide in her mind, replaced with an awe and a desire to know what lay on the other side. “I trust you,” she said, voice hushed, breathing the words out. “I trust you, and give myself to you.”

With that, Arasih’s mouth descended upon her, open, the tip of her tongue brushing against her cheek before following her jaw and neck downward over her breastbone. Downward, over the curve of her belly, the soft hill of her pubis, sinking down between her thighs. When her lower lip brushed against the soles of her feet, her attention shifted sharply, pulled up out of the hazy fog encircling her mind and brought to focus on the mouth taking hold on her.

Her feet slipped between Arasih’s lips; it surprised her to find them almost weightless. Firm in their hold over her, but unoppressive, far from the crushing weight she might have expected in the moments before that point. The maid’s tongue slid along the length of her calves; the palms beneath her tipped her forward, easing more her her miniature body towards the hungry mouth waiting for her.

Crossing into her mouth was like passing through a portal. It was passing through a portal of sorts, she thought, as the low lantern light and bed posts and curtains of her room gave way to the violet and blue and black, the night sky that arrayed itself around her and over the roof of the shoggoth’s mouth. The sides of the woman’s tongue curled up like rails to either side of her, sticking to the sides of her ribs and belly, tiny strings of saliva glittering in the false starlight that enveloped her. 

She sat up as Arasih’s mouth closed,awed and surprised to find that she could just do so in the tiny space. She was little more than bite-sized, a live, warm morsel in her maid’s mouth. Her hands moved over the roof above her; it’s surface rippled beneath her touch. Still solid, but the swirls of color and light beneath responding to her contact. Tipping her head back, she breathed out; again, the universe contained on the other side of the woman’s flesh responded by swirling about the spot her breath made contact.

The tongue below her bucked, shifting to one side; she fell into the space between tongue and jaw, only to be scooped up, turned, laid on belly with her chin resting at the back of that muscle. Before her, the stars and colors dropped into a void, a black hole that led into the depths of the shoggoth’s body. Miriam squeezed her legs against Arasih’s tongue, thighs pressing into the heavy muscle, instinctively anchoring her from sliding down into that pit.

Arasih, however, seemed to have other plans. Her tongue pressed upward, tilting, twisting to pry itself free of Miriam’s grip. All the while, the texture - liquid and wet with saliva, but still somehow coarse - ran against her thighs, spreading the outermost layers of her vulva open once more, just enough to feel its surface slide against the more sensitive tissue inside. She breathed in sharply, watching the stars before her spiral down into the abyss, the entrance to Arasih’s throat opening wider, waiting for her.

The tongue pushed forward, turning her end over end, feet coming up over her head and brushing the roof of the woman’s mouth before dropping down into her throat. Their weight, and the slick surface beneath her, and the stubborn push of the tongue against aided her feet in pulling her over the edge. Her outcry of shock was drowned out in the wet compression of Arasih swallowing. Swallowing. She was being swallowed, she realized, heart pounding as the walls of the shoggoth’s throat closed up around her and sealed her into a depth from which there was no returning.

She struggled, tried to twist, tried to pull her hands up to reach for a hand-hold of some sort, but the rippling walls fit tight to her, clinging like a wet film to her skin. Even her breath was difficult to find; her vision blurred along the edges, making the otherworldly nightscape within Arasih’s body all the more real. She tried to call out to her, tried to mouth the syllables of her name, only to find the words harder to express. All that came out were sounds, each more desperate for breath than the last.

There was sound, a low thrum and something liquid that seemed to encircle the space was in, but nothing human - no pulse, no breathing - she reminded herself that the appearances of these were simply an artiface presented by her maid, an effort to make herself seem more like the woman she cared for. She needed neither, and now that she was within the body of that alien being, it was abundantly clear that she truly was like nothing else that existed.

The space below her opened up, her feet pushed through a bottleneck and into open air. She gasped again as she plunged, pulled by gravity, out of the crushing embrace of Arasih’s esophagus and into the cavity of what was surely her stomach. She fell like a stone, landing heavy in the valley between two folds, the flesh beneath slowly conforming to the shape of her back and behind. The sides rose up around her, rolling up over her belly like rising water. She sank her head back into the soft cushion of the organ behind her, and drew a deep breath in the warm air.

“Are you comfortable, my beloved?”

Miriam smiled, reassured by the familiar coo of Arasih’s voice. “I am,” she said, laying her cheek against the starry expanse beneath the shoggoth’s stomach walls. “You are as gentle inside as you are without.”

A low, rumbling sound of satisfaction seemed to hum through the air and the body all around Miriam. “Would you be more so,” Arasih’s voice continue, “if I were with you?”

“You are with me, though.” She laughed, the sound mostly lost in the fold of tissue her head laid against. “I’m inside of you.”

“No… With you, where you are.”

She opened her eyes, looking up from her bed within Arasih’s stomach. The opposite wall of the woman’s stomach compressed, drawing closer to her. The color and light behind it gathered, first into a spot, which then elongated into humanoid form. It was when that form started to rise from the surface, taking on the familiar features of her maid, that shock overtook her. She gasped, and tried to sit up, only to find that she was held tight by the stomach folds around her.

Arasih’s hand reached out, caressing her cheek. “There is no world outside, now,” the woman whispered, leaning forward. Miriam held a breath when she felt Arasih’s lips at her ear. “All of it has passed away, and there is simply you and I.”

Miriam’s cheeks felt hot. She reached outward, unsure of what she would find, laying her hand tentatively against the waist of this new form of her lover. It was, to her relief, as warm and as firm as the body she now lay within. She let her hand slide around her waist, hand moving up the woman’s back until her whole forearm was hooked around the Arasih in front of her. “I feel like I am floating in space, like the world is simply gone.” She sighed, her other hand reaching for her maid’s head as the shoggoth’s mouth moved down her neck. “That I am adrift in the universe.”

“I am your universe.” Arasih’s breath rolled hot over her collarbone and down over her breasts. “I am the entirety of it, and you are the focus of its entire existence.”

Arasih’s head rose back up again, their eyes meeting. For the first time, in the gold and black of her eyes, Miriam thought she could see suns, galaxies, entire universes of ever-changing light. Their mouth met, tongues laying one over the other, and then the reverse. Her fingers ran through the ink-like texture of Arasih’s hair, tendrils of it evaporating into the cramped, empty space of her stomach. The lips against hers tasted like fire and air, like elements should could neither imagine nor describe, scents and tastes and textures on her tongue that she insisted on knowing more of. There were volumes unwritten contained within Arasih, and she longed for her loved to open them, to share passages of herself day upon day upon…

A warm hand cradled one of her breasts, fingers pressing into the weight of it. A gentle kneading motion, Arasih’s thumb moving in circles over the areola. Miriam tilted her head, pressing her mouth against the other woman’s shoulder, muffling her gasps against Arasih’s skin. One leg hooked upward, finding its way around the mass where this form of her lover has emerged from the wall, surface wet and tacky and feeling as though it could sink right in.

Arasih brought her mouth to Miriam’s other breast, lips following its curve until they met the nipple. There, they pressed warmth against that nub, the tip of her tongue sweeping slow across it. A sharp cry burst from Miriam; there was nothing to restrain her, nothing to muffle her cry. Her pleasured shout filled the air, fingers raking at the back of Arasih’s head while her toes, her legs, the whole of her body started to curl in pleasure.

Everything felt warm and liquid; not just her lover’s body, but her own. Even as Arasih’s head descended, pressing kisses into the gentle curve of her belly, she felt as though she, too, were as pliable as the other woman. She raised her hands up, over her head, and felt her hands sink into the flesh behind her, disappearing into the heavens enclosing her. The weight of her thighs seem to melt under the Arasih’s palms, turned fluid under the warmth surrounding the two of them. Her back, her shoulders, all seemed to settle into the organ around her, joining with her, welcoming her into itself.

Air rushed forth from her mouth in a moan as the shoggoth opened lips and laid her tongue along the layers of her vulva, easing them apart, its length seeming to pour forth from her mouth, a trembling heat that made its way upward and over the head of her clit. Every fold, every bit of space seemed to fill with the shoggoth’s presence; the tip of her tongue found the entrance of her vagina, tracing its shape, all the while its bulk laid around and over her clit, rippling over it like waves over sand. The entire surface of her tongue seemed to ebb and press and move across the entirety of her intimates, firing every nerve at once, sensations piling over one another and still somehow distinguishable from one another.

“Do you want to become one with me?” A voice - Arasih’s voice - rippled in her head. She was there, like a blanket wrapped around her thoughts, her very idea of herself.

Her legs wrapped tighter over Arasih’s back. At least, she was sure they were her legs, and the other woman’s back. Her thoughts rolled in a feedback loop; she could taste herself, the tang and the salt and the sweetness of her own body; her body rolled within in the pleasure pouring over her and into her, and then… out again? She could both see Arasih, the wonder and the unreality of her, this cosmos given flesh and blood that could flood her, surround over, overwhelm her. But she could also see herself in the eyes on the other woman, youthful and soft, sinking into this night sky, washing over her skin and spilling into her.

The voice, the thought, graced her mind once again, like a gentle kiss upon her lips. “Do you want to become one with me?”

Her lips trembled. Arasih filled her vision. Arasih was all around her, within her, was her. “Yes,” she gasped, a clap of thunder that cut through the night closing in upon her.

Arasih rose up, hips and everything beyond settling down upon Miriam’s own, hands sinking down into space to meet hers. She simply smiled, gentle and tender, eyes as awesome in their majesty and radiance as suns.

The shoggoth descended upon her, covered her over, surrounded her completely. She was, in that moment and in every moment after, everything there was and would be.

Miriam could want for nothing more.


End file.
